celdamagefandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
"Prepare to be torqued, freak!" Violet is a demon who is one of the main stars of Cel Damage, and is arguably the main character. Despite her cute exterior, she has a very aggressive and violent personality. Official Description Violet is a teen anime demon girl from Asia. With an affinity for military hardware, fast living, and outrageous mischief, Violet is 100% attitude and 110% delivery. Her mortar is the ideal death-from-a-distance weapon. Appearance Violet is a short, but slender, humanoid demon. She has blueish-gray skin, red eyes, and purple hair with a "twintail" hairdo, kept in place by two skulls. She wears a tiny, pink T-shirt with a skull symbol on it, a pink mini-skirt, and pink shoes with pink socks. On her back are two small demon wings. In the cancelled sequel, her physical features are practically unchanged except for the fact that she now has a tail. Her hairstyle changed to an "Egyptian" type, with smaller twintails and pink streaks. She wears a skimpy top revealing lots of cleavage, and long purple pants with a camouflage pattern. Attributes Her personal weapon of choice is the Mortar, which is a difficult weapon to master. It fires a grenade-type shell into the air and lands ahead, blowing up any of the opponents in the vicinity. It can be heard making a cartoon-like firework noise. In the Playstation versions, this weapon is easier to use, as it fires forward, rather than upward. When not equipped with a weapon, her standard projectiles are skulls. Movies *''Celebrity Spotlight'' **'Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox)': None **'Unlock conditions (Playstation)': Win three matches with Violet on any mode. *''M.E.A.T.'' **'Unlock conditions (Gamecube/Xbox)': Win all matches on all modes as Violet. **'Unlock conditions (Playstation)': Win twelve matches with Violet on any mode. Quotes *''"Flip off or die, chucklehead."'' *''"I'm kick, you're butt."'' *''"Dank schtuff!"'' *''"WOAH! Idiot on the road!"'' *''"You are TOAST!"'' *''"Prepare to be torqued, freak!"'' *''"Yard sale!"'' *''"Stylin'!"'' *''"Wheeeeee!"'' *''"Blow that UP!"'' *''"Wake up, Tweety!"'' *''"Get a scooter."'' *''"Poser."'' *''"So? You're still a total dork."'' *''"Deal with it!"'' *''"It takes talent to get waxed like that."'' *''"It was good turning with you."'' *''"Nice faceplant!"'' *''"Nice driving...not!"'' Trivia *Despite her profile stating that she is from Asia, she does not seem to have an Asian accent. *In the first game, her 2D artworks depict her with a pale, lavender streak in her hair. Her 3D model does not have this. *One 2D artwork for the first game depicts her with a tail, which neither the other 2D artworks, nor her 3D model, have. Her tail was present in her 3D model of the cancelled sequel, however. *According to the concept art slideshow during the credits, Violet was initially a human instead of a demon. One concept art also shows that she was going to be a cheerleader at one point, while the other concept arts show that she was going to wear her hair down. Gallery File:Blc3mWRCUAAVVhy.jpg File:Vicol-b1.png|Character Select art File:Violet.png|The artwork that depicts Violet with a tail File:Cel-Damage-HD-27-02-14-Violet.png|Violet icon File:Cel Damage 2 Violet by seoulmanTED.jpg|Violet's appearance in the cancelled sequel File:Tumblr mo7o7g6zVI1qdmqqho9 1280.jpg|Violet and her car in the sequel Category:Characters